Scenarios of Chamiko
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Chamiko in different plots. Oneshot. Please Review!


**Hell-** The demon general stared at the beauty of the scene of Heaven above. He missed it. The Great Chase Young turned to his side to see the adolescent angel laying down and staring blankly at the breathtaking majesty above them. Her were slightly parted and her expression looked torn.

"You miss it," he stated like fact.

Her beautiful blue eyes sprang to life at the conclusion. She sat up and hugged her knees to her breasts and shrugged. "Everyday, I mean...It's fucking _heaven!_ But..."She looked at Chase with a sure and dutiful expression. "But, I won't go without you. I _can't._ Nothing would be...okay. I guess," she smiled at Chase and chuckled as she took his hand in her cloth wrapped one, "it wouldn't be Heaven without you."

Chase snorted. "Better than ash and fire no matter how you wish to look at it."

Kimiko once again shrugged. "Look at it this way. I'm here. An angel in Hell. I should have been auctioned off to the highest bidder and served as a sex slave."

Chase countered, "That was what you thought would happen when you heard my voice in the bid."

"...Yeah, but, I learned. Anyways, you make me okay. You make me laugh in this torture pit." She chuckled as she punched his arm playfully.

Chase's eyes suddenly tightened as his breath hitched and he smirked cruelly. "Okay? As in _alright?_ You have strange definitions for things, girl. I...I couldn't even save your _wings."_

Kimiko gasped slightly and straightened as she convulsed muscles that were once used to open her wings. They had been the most beautiful things about her. They had an eight-foot span and glistened so perfectly in the sun showers that were common in her home. Kimiko shook her head as she finally realized after several moment that tears fell freely and streaked the customary dark eye paint surrounding them. She forced the thoughts of nostalgia away. She forced away the thoughts of a tanned young angel with emeralds for eyes dancing her around the the rain-soaked fields that always remained in bloom with white flowers and petals flying around the couple of once upon a time.

Chase, who had easy access to her thoughts, scowled. "Stop thinking about him," he demanded coldly.

"You think about _her_ all the time. Her and her beautiful harp." spat Kimiko with vinegar.

"That's different," demanded the leather clad man.

"How? Have you not found anything better?" whispered the wingless seraph with lost hope.

She chuckled as tears fell down her cheeks once more and her cloth covered hands dug into the ashen ground below them. "This really _is_ hell, isn't it?"

Chase sighed, defeated. _Yes, it truly is._ The couple sighed as white petals and the sounds of harps ghosted down from a better place.

 **The Little Mermaid-** Kimiko sat upon the stone smiling as the scene before her in her last breaths. Yes, he danced with the love of his life in beautiful bliss. And that's all that that mattered. Wuya stood behind her, scowling at the same scene.

"I told you, foolish girl. Love doesn't exist."

Kimiko snorted. "Are you blind, too, you hag? Look at him. He's so happy."

"And you're dying."

"I know."

"Then you have no regrets?"

"Of course I do. If I hadn't taken this bet, the only that would have changed is that I'm dying. I was foolish. Love exists. But at first sight? No."

"What a price to learn such a simple lesson," lamented the sea hag.

"...Yeah," agreed the young mermaid as her tail flowed into the sea as snow-like foam.

 **Heaven-** Kimiko smiled at the beautiful crystal sea before and sighed as the ancient demon's arms wound a bit tighter around her. The beautiful silver moon above them bleached every color to it's own spectrum. Chase pulled the woman as close as he could without squeezing and kissed the innocent seraph's ear.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you, too."

Kimiko smiled as red roses, bleached black in the moonlight, flew around them on the winds. She felt the demon's hands travel down her stomach and gasped lightly at the man's chuckle. A passion began to burn within her as she decided red roses and the crashing sea was better than rain and orchids.

Chase smirked as he began to realize that his lover's sighs and the sea were capable to keep a far more beautiful melody than the harp that used to haunt his dreams.

 **Beauty and the Beast-** The dragon stared at the maiden on his bed. Most ran away in fear. It had been two months since Kimiko had taken shelter in his palace. There was no fear when she saw the owner of the estate, only humility.

Yes, Chase decided he liked this one.

Suddenly, the maiden opened her eyes and smiled at the dragon. Her ice blue eyes looked at him with kindness as reached and stroked the reptile's chin.

After a few moments, Chase pulled back and changed at will. Kimiko gasped at the beautiful man before her.

Chase laughed at her, "You seem more afraid of me than the beast."

Without pause, the man pulled her close and kissed her without question.

But Kimiko gave no fight as she was pulled into his arms.

 **Modern-** Every eye stared at the thirty-five year old darkly. And the adolescent girl at his side broke into a cold sweat of absolute fear. Chase only held her closer. To be absolutely honest, there would be much less fear if her parents were not in front, contemplating the murder of their best friend.

"You sick bastard," hissed Nariko Yamato in shock. Her mother was terrified for her only daughter.

"She's already had a pedophile in her life," growled Kai Tomoro, the enraged father.

At that accusation, Chase Young bit back. "It's not like that, you useless son of a bitch! I've done more for her than you and Nariko combined!"

The mother yelled, "I was seventeen, you prick! We were all living on the street as mugs and prostitutes! There was no way in hell I was going to subject her to that!"

Chase sighed, knowing he should have bitten his tongue. But Kimiko stepped in front of her lover to face the people who had loved her enough to keep her safe as they could.

"I don't blame anyone but _him_ for what happened. I know what you're thinking, but...I love him guys. He would never hurt me. I know that guys. Please, just trust us. I'll be eighteen, then no one can do shit. But I promise I know what I'm doing."

Kai sighed as his wife went and hugged their daughter. He looked at Chase pleadingly.

Chase smiled at him. "I promise."

 **Vampire-** Kimiko awoke in the normally lonely bed and gasped at the beautiful male figure holding her close. She slipped one arm out of his grasp and ran her finger down her throat to find the small scars on the column newly opened. She turned in to look at his face. Peaceful and nearly human. His long graceful face was an olive tone and his lips were partially opened.

She shivered as she noticed the remnants of her blood on his lips and chin. His eyes opened, and their gold hue looked into somewhat frightened ice. He sighed as he sat up and disappeared into the bathroom and hissed quietly as he noticed his dried meal upon his maw. After a few minutes, he came back out and sat Indian style upon the cotton sheets. He saw his lover eyeing the blood stains on her pillow with a scowl.

"That's never going to come out you know."

"Sorry," mumbled the vampire. Kimiko looked at him with a worried expression. He never mumbled.

"What?" demanded the incubus after several moments of being stared at by the human.

"Chase..."

Chase sighed as he pulled the woman close to him once more. "This won't be forever."

"I know. Soon you'll take me with you."

"...You still won't give up on that, will you?"

"No. I won't give up on you."

The vampire repeated the her words in his head and sighed.

"I'll repay you for you stubbornness one day, girl. It's the one thing keeping me from losing it..."

 **Soldier-** Chase sighed as he walked into the dark New York apartment. He looked at the passports he had forged for himself and Kimiko. He should have been in Vietnam for three more years. But there was no way he would remain in that hell. He would move his wife and son to Canada before he chose to _serve his country_ again. As he walked up the creaky stairs when heard a toddler's cries.

"Mana! Mama!"

Haku...

Chase raced up the stairs and into the once spare bedroom and found the little boy at the door.

"Who are...Papa?"

Tears fell down the soldier's cheeks as he beheld the miracle of life.

"Yeah, Haku. It's Papa."

He picked up the now laughing little boy and swung him around.

"Now, let's go see Mama."

As Chase walked into his bedroom, he saw his wife snuggled on to his pillow, soaked with tears and mascara. She wore his favorite lingerie and her lips were painted a perfect scarlet shade.

"Does she always sleep like that?" asked Haku.

The little boy nodded and wriggled free of his father's hold crawled toward his mama and shook her shoulder until the beautiful woman stirred.

"...the fuck..." she asked groggily as she turned to her son and he pointed to the edge of the bed.

Her eyes lit up as she stared at the soldier at her bed.

"How's my soldier boy back three years early?"

"Don't ask," said Chase as he crawled unto the bed with his family and pulled them close.

"We're getting the hell out of here, Kim. Gotta. We'll go to Canada and start over. We'll never have to answer to a draft again." He kissed her full on the lips and pulled back. "I'm thinking Ontario. What do you think?"

Kimiko blinked, trying to process all the information set before her at three in the morning. "...Okay."


End file.
